


Not In My Trailer

by walking_tornado



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crack, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_tornado/pseuds/walking_tornado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>When Jared found the old script behind Erik Kripke's desk during an office clean up at the set he never suspected that saying the words "Bloody sasquatch" three times would have such dire consequences.</em> -- prompt by meus_venator, for J2_crack's comment meme (Enchantment Gone Wrong).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not In My Trailer

***

“Dammit, Jared!” Jensen hopped out of the way—again—as more shelving came falling down. The corner of one shelf caught the side of his calf and he knew that he’d have a bruise. Other than that, he was fine, and he counted himself lucky. Jared, on the other hand, lay sprawled in the center of the heap. Books, papers and file folders lay around him in a disorganized mess, and his hand still clung to a piece of the shelving unit that he had grabbed onto in his ill-conceived attempt not to fall. The computer chair that Jared had been standing on seemed to have lost a wheel, and it lay on its side a short distance away. One wheel still spun. 

With a groan, Jared tied to get up from under the mountain of paper, which set off a small avalanche. It took a couple tries, but he managed to right himself, just as Jensen reached his side to offer his help. 

“Hey, you okay?” Jensen asked. His narrowed eyes scanned Jared, taking in how he favored his left leg, and noting the scrape across his cheek. 

“Yeah, ‘m fine,” Jared muttered, and a flush spread across his dejected face as he looked around at the mess he had made of Eric Kripke’s office trailer. 

“Shit!” 

“Shit,” Jensen agreed. “Not part of the plan.” 

A thumbtack had snagged the last of the tiny speakers, the one Jared had taken such pains to hide on the top shelf behind Eric’s books, and it now hung stark against the white trailer walls. Jared reached up, plucked it from the wall, and stuck it in his bag. 

“What?” Jared asked, when he turned to see Jensen staring at him. 

“Seriously?” Jensen wasn’t smiling, and while Jared thought that his eyebrows probably couldn’t reach any further up, he didn’t seem angry. “Why didn’t you just use your gigantor arms and put the thing up there in the first place? Why, _why_ , the chair?” 

“I wanted it to be really hidden in-behind, and I didn’t want to risk knocking anything off . . .” Jared looked around and gave Jensen an embarrassed grimace. 

“Yeah.” Jensen sighed. “C’mon, let’s get this place cleaned up. We have an hour before he’s due back.”

***

Jensen sat on Eric’s now-righted chair and watched Jared place the last of the books in place. Well, probably not in the same place they occupied before the mishap, as neither Jensen nor Jared could remember in what order anything had been, but so long as Eric didn’t need to find anything, they were golden. 

“You know we’re going to have to tell him that we messed up whatever system he used to keep track of things, right?” Jared said, as he sat down across the desk from Jensen. 

“Yeah. But it can wait until tomorrow, can’t it?” Jensen asked, and Jared was no more immune to Jensen’s hopeful eyes than he was to his four-year old nephew’s. 

“Sure. It’s not like he’s here much anyway. He probably won’t even notice,” Jared said. “Shawna said tonight, right?” 

“Yeah. This will be awesome!” Jensen grinned, and Jared returned it. It wasn’t often they had a chance to prank Eric, and with both the Sound and the Effects crews on board it promised to be one to remember. Jared made a mental note to make sure someone would tape it; this one would be destined for the gag reel. 

A flash of white caught Jared’s eye and he bent down and to the side to get a better look. 

“We missed one,” he said, and pointed to the corner where Eric’s desk butted the wall. His arm was too big to fit, and Jared held his lower lip in his teeth as he concentrated on stretching his fingers to reach the paper. 

“No. Won’t reach. Try it from your side; I think it’s closer,” said Jared. He withdrew his hand and rubbed at the imprint of where he had tried to forced it through the too-small opening. 

Jensen rolled his eyes but bent down and snagged the errant paper. When he pulled it out, they saw that it wasn’t a single sheet of paper, but many sheets stapled together. Jensen brushed off some cobwebs that had held to the corners when he had slid the document out, and began to flip through it. 

“It’s just an old script,” Jensen said, and he tossed it onto the desk for Jared to look at. “Shove it into one of the script folders, and Eric can put it back wherever he wants, after tonight.” 

“Hang on a sec,” Jared pursed his lips as he took a closer look at the dusty script. “This is a new one. We never shot this.” 

Jensen brightened. “So we get an advanced look at the next episode! Scoot over, let me see.” Jared moved over to give Jensen room at the same time as he shook his head. 

“No, look at it. It must be something from season one. Dad’s still alive in this; look, here are Jeff’s lines.” They both frowned as they studied the text. 

“Well, we sure as hell never shot this,” Jensen said. “Wonder why.” 

“Seems okay. Looks like Sam and Dean are hunting sasquatches, and, hmm. . . there’s something about witches.” 

“‘I hate witches,’” Jensen added, in Dean’s voice, and they both smiled. 

“Hey, what’s that? More Latin? I think I’m glad we didn’t have to do this after all.” 

“Nah, not Latin,” Jared said with authority. He was studying the dialogue, silently mouthing the strange words, but he didn’t miss Jensen’s small eye roll that was accompanied by an affectionate smile. 

“One measly year of high school Latin,” Jensen had once teased him, “and you fancy yourself an expert.” 

“Not enough vowels, and too many apostrophes,” Jared continued with a smile, affecting a lecturing tone. 

“Look,” Jensen lifted the corner of the script to read the handwriting on the sticky notes attached to the front page. “Huh, what’s Salish.” 

“I dunno,” Jared said, and Jensen squinted again at Eric’s scribbles. 

“Says here, ‘bloody sasquatch’. Must be about you,” Jensen said with a smirk. Jared’s shove made him lose his balance. 

“Hang on, I think I can pronounce this part,” Jared said. “I think it’s an incantation or something.” He followed it with a string of sounds that made Jensen laugh. 

“No, dude, I don’t think that’s it. You sound like a drowning whale,” Jensen told him, and laughed again at Jared’s second try. “Sorry, I meant a drowning sasquatch, of course!” 

Jared rolled his eyes and slowly repeated the strange words a third time. Jensen opened his mouth to rib his friend again, but, as Jared finished the last syllable, the desk lamp flared brightly and then went out with a pop. 

***

The sunlight angling through the window highlighted all the dust particles in the room. Jared blinked his eyes and slowly his pupils adjusted to the change in lighting. 

“Whoa, that was weird!” Jared said to Jensen, who’d been behind him, and he reached over to check the lamp’s light bulb. Jensen did not respond, but Jared heard a low moan that made him turn quickly to his friend. 

“Jen? Ahh! Oh shit!” Jared scrambled backwards until his back hit the trailer wall. The figure that stood up was about two feet taller than Jared, but Jared couldn’t tell for sure since it held its head cocked to the side to avoid hitting the ceiling. Shaggy auburn fur covered its wide shoulders, and it seemed stocky despite its height. Some sort of strips of black cloth that might have once been a shirt hung from its waist. The ripped black cloth was the only thing covering the beast. It gave a low roar and pawed at its head, and Jared could almost believe that it was confused. Then it saw Jared. 

The noises stopped and it stared. And stared. And while they both stood frozen, Jared noticed its green eyes. Jensen’s eyes. Jared threw fleeting glances around the room, keeping most of his attention on the beast. Jensen wasn’t there. Only that thing—Chewbacca’s pretty-eyed bench-pressing cousin. Shit. Jared looked at the script, and remembered Jensen saying something about sasquatches. Jared’s first bet would be that this was a hallucination brought by the shelves falling on him (thought he couldn’t remember a blow to the head), and his second bet would be, however unlikely, that somehow this thing was Jensen. Or maybe had eaten Jensen. 

“Jen . . .” was all he had the chance to say, before the beast growled and moved. Without hesitation, it charged, and Jared threw out his arms and ducked his head in an attempt to protect himself. It pushed aside his arms without effort, grabbed Jared by the waist, and hoisted him over its shoulder. It quickly exited the trailed, upending the desk and chairs on its way out, and accidently banging Jared’s shoulder into the doorframe. 

Only a handful of people saw them. They’d been at this location for several days, and everyone was looking forward to going back to set. Most of the crew was busy finishing up Misha’s big scene. Misha had promised to keep Eric well-occupied so that he wouldn’t catch Jared and Jensen rigging his office trailer. Misha hadn’t specified what, exactly, he had planned to do, but Jared thought that it must be working given how few people were around. The few who did see them seemed to think that this was part of their prank, and other than laughing and pointing, they did nothing. 

It might have helped had Jared been able to scream for help, or even to whisper, but the painful digging of the monster’s shoulder into his solar plexus with every long stride left him unable to catch his breath. His head dangled down, and his face banged into the furry back. It smelled clean, like Jensen’s soap. The blood rushing to his head exerted too much pressure, and, with the lack of oxygen, soon his vision sparkled and the edges darkened. The last thing he saw, before the blackness took over, was hairy feet leaving the gravel lot and taking him into the forest. 

***

Jared woke to the insistent patting of a large warm hand on his cheek. The patting changed to more of a prod when Jared took too long to open his eyes. Jensen’s large concerned eyes filled his vision. Jared smiled until he realised that those eyes remained in the monster’s—the Sasquatch’s—body. Now that Jared was awake, the Sasquatch gave him a final heavy pat that sent his head rocking to the side. It huffed a breath—oh, god, its breath even smelled like Jensen’s lunch tacos—and sat down a few paces away. Then it just stared at him with its head tilted questioningly to the side. 

Jared slowly sat up. His shoulder hurt, and he lowered the neck of his damp shirt enough to see a large bruise forming. He didn’t quite remember when that happened, but he decided he could be forgiven for his scrambled memory in light of recent events. He noticed the drizzle now, and was surprised that he hadn’t noticed before. He looked up to find it—Jensen, oh god!—watching him intently, with eyes fixed to Jared’s bared shoulder. Jared put his shirt back into place. 

“So,” Jared said. Never let it be said that there was an awkward silence he wasn’t willing to break. “What do we do now?” There was no reply, only more staring. Jared slowly stood up, and stretched. Everything was sore. As he stretched and flexed his back, trying to work out the soreness and to ignore the clinging of his wet shirt, a low rumble started. He turned to see the Sasquatch advancing towards him, and the rumble turned into a low growl. It bent, as if to toss him over its shoulder, and Jared fought back. He punched it in the face, and elbowed it on the shoulder. It backed up and bared its teeth, then pushed Jared backwards into a tree and knocked the wind out of him. It pinned his arms with one large hand, and moved to carry him again. 

“Wait!” Jared called out. “Wait. I’ll walk. I can walk. Don’t. I can walk.” 

The Sasquatch narrowed his eyes, and Jared hated seeing Jensen’s suspicious look aimed at him. It seemed to have reached a decision because it shifted the grip on his hands, and began pulling him through the brush. Jared was dragged along, gaining cuts and bruises along the forest floor, until he was able to get his feet under him and stumble along behind his captor. 

Jared collapsed from exhaustion. He lay quiet and shivered in the rain, covered in mud and pine needles. He had lost track of the times he had fallen and been dragged before he was able to right himself again. The Sasquatch must have realized that Jared was having trouble, and had slowed the pace a bit, but not enough. Jared had asked repeatedly for some indication of where they were going, and he still didn’t know if the silence was a refusal to answer, or was because it didn’t know. 

“Jens-s-sen. Hey, Jen. . .look, this b-b-back to nature crap isn’t really working for me. So, J-J-Jensen, how about it? Let’s head back and I’ll order out w-w-whatever you want. Jen?” Jared had fixed on the idea that if he repeated Jensen’s name often enough, he might get through to his friend. It hadn’t worked so far. Without heat or a fire, in sopping wet clothes, Jared wasn’t able to stop shivering. The rain didn’t seem to faze the Sasquatch; it studied him with a perplexed frown and Jensen’s concerned eyes. 

Jensen picked up Jared, and after seeming to go around in circles, with some small pauses to sniff at the air, they finally stopped at what appeared to be a cave. An inhabited cave. The male bear wasn’t happy to have visitors, and less so to be served with an eviction. The fight was loud and bloody. At the end, the rain quickly washed the bear’s blood away, and Jared was dragged into the dry cave.

***

Unable to do anything but shiver on the cold stone floor, Jared put up no fight, as the Sasquatch tore at Jared’s wet clothes. Its large hands made quick work of shredding his shirt, and its hands scrabbled at the fastening of his pants. Its claws dug the skin above Jared’s waist as the Sasquatch continued to fumble at the fastening. Frustrated, it finally gave up and clawed at Jared’s jeans, renting the fabric and leaving large welts along Jared’s upper thigh, that immediately started to bead with blood. 

When the monster picked him up off the ground, Jared prepared himself for the inevitable pain of being disembowelled. Large arms encircled him and crushed him into a thick hair-covered chest. As Jared’s face pressed into the Sasquatch, he thought that at least he had the momentary enjoyment of warmth before it broke his ribcage. 

It took many more moments before Jared became aware that the arms had loosened slightly. The Sasquatch held him, seated on its lap, in what could only be an embrace. Its long wet hair stuck to Jared’s bare skin, but underneath this outer wet coat, the shorter inner layers remained dry, and Jared found himself burrowing into the warmth. It still smelled of Jensen. He lost track of time but eventually the shivers eased up. 

“Jensen?” he whispered. 

The reply was a grunt and a snuffle at his ear, but Jared was heartened that this was indeed Jensen and that somehow he would be able to communicate, and figure out this absurd situation. One brawny hand lifted from the hug to give Jared a heavy, reassuring pat on his shoulder. Jared let himself simply lie against Jensen and enjoy the feeling of being safe. 

Jared’s exhausted haze lifted, with a jolt of adrenaline, when he noticed that Jensen was hard. Jensen’s arms still encircled him and Jared could feel Jensen’s breath tickle the back of his neck. He could clearly feel Jensen’s movements as the large body rutted slowly (and almost sleepily) against the crack of Jared’s ass. Jensen might be sleeping, he thought; he must not be aware of what he was doing. Jared tried to gently twist out of Jensen’s lap. 

It was a mistake. 

Jensen’s half-closed eyes flew open, and his body tensed up. Jared could see in Jensen’s eyes the moment the Sasquatch realized Jared was trying to get away. Enraged, it gripped him by his bare shoulder and pushed him into the wall of the cave. Jared’s head banged against a sharp outcropping of rock and the blow temporarily stunned him. Everything moved so fast that Jared was having a hard time focusing. He cried out as he received a painful blow just below his balls. A second and third came in short succession, glancing off his tightly clenched hole, and it dawned on Jared what was happening. Oh, please, no! The Sasquatch’s face showed no trace of Jensen, as it lost itself in its primal instinct. Excited and still unfamiliar with this new body, it jabbed its cock purposefully, but inaccurately, as it sought to mate. 

Jared landed and elbow on the Sasquatch’s nose. It reared back with a hurt sound, and sat, cradling its head, a few feet away. Jared took a moment to catch his breath. 

When it looked up, Jensen’s pained, confused, and watery eyes looked back at Jared. After what almost happened, he shouldn’t dream of feeling sorry for it. But it was Jensen, sort of, and it probably had even less of an idea of what was happening that he did. So at Jensen’s next sad cry, Jared inched forward, ready to spring back at any sign of aggression. 

“Easy Jen,” Jared said as he approached. Jensen seemed calm now, though he still whimpered. Jared reached up and brushed shaggy hair away from the large green eyes, then let his hand smooth the hair down Jensen’s cheek. Jensen leaned into his touch, and Jared sighed. The sigh finished with the quiet, stuttering laugh of controlled hysteria. 

“We have to go back and talk to Eric,” he told Jensen, and he tried to keep his voice soft and gentle. “We have to figure out how to reverse what happened.” Jensen clutched at his hand and Jared startled, but took a deep breath to calm himself when Jensen didn’t advance further. Jensen seemed content with the death grip on his hand. 

“Shhh, easy Jen. It’s okay. I won’t leave you. You’re coming too, okay?” Jared opened and closed his hand several times when Jensen released it. “There you go. You’re fine.” 

Jensen made pained noises and Jared followed his gaze downward to where Jensen’s cock, hairless but for the base, still jutted upwards, and contrasted sharply with his deep reddish-brown hairy covering. 

“Aw shit Jen.” Jared couldn’t tear his gaze away from his friend’s cock. It was easily the length of a forearm, and just as thick, with prominent veins. Proportional. Jensen looked at Jared imploringly. 

“No. No, not a chance. Hell, no way that would even fit. And you wouldn’t want that either, once you got better. We have to find you a nice lady Sasquatch.” Jared gave a little half-hearted smile. 

At his words, Jensen poked Jared in the chest and beat his own, before delivering a string of indecipherable sounds that still somehow clearly conveyed “mine.” 

“Okay, okay. Sorry. I meant, ‘not that there’s anything wrong with that.’” Jared paused and sighed when Sasquatch Jensen failed to pick up on the old Seinfeld reference. “Shit man, we have to get you back.” 

Jensen’s attention had focused on his erection again, and he awkwardly brought his arm down to awkwardly rub it, obviously trying not to scratching himself with his long nails. The lack of coordination in the new body proved too much. He whined again, dropped his hand in frustration, and threw Jared another imploring look. 

Jared shut his eyes in sympathy, and shook his head as he moved forward. “I swear I’ll deck you if you give me shit about this when I get you back.” Jensen watched intently eyes as Jared slowly reached out, and he let out a relieved groan as Jared wrapped a hand around his reddened cock. 

“Fuck, man,” Jared whispered as he tentatively moved his hand down Jensen’s length, unable to completely encircle it, even with his own admittedly large hands. Jared brought his other hand to help out, and, as he tightened his grip, Jensen’s shaggy head fell back. With his mouth opened and eyes closed, Jensen began small hard thrusts into the shelter of Jared’s hands. After a slight hesitation, Jared stretched up and claimed what he would never have dared when Jensen was fully himself: a kiss. 

Jared caught the bottom of Jensen’s opened mouth between his lips and tugged ever so slightly then moved up and lipped at the edges of Jensen’s mouth. He could feel the outline of Jensen’s more prominent canines. When Jensen didn’t respond, Jared drew back, but Jensen’s head moved forward, as if to follow him. Jensen opened his eyes, looked into Jared’s, thrust one last time and came with a shudder over Jared. 

Jared had been so focused on Jensen that he hadn’t paid much attention to his own naked state until then. He had hoped that Jensen wouldn’t either, but after a moment, Jensen leaned over to sniff at Jared’s erection. Jensen lifted a hairy brow and waited, and it dawned on Jared that Jensen was offering to return the favor. His broad tongue licked up the remains of his release then swiped at the tip of Jared’s cock, and Jared inhaled a sharp breath. A rumbling from Jensen’s throat sent tingles of pleasure to his groin, but Jared still placed his hands on Jensen’s shoulders and gently pushed him away. There was a brief flash of anger and possessiveness in the Sasquatch’s face at the rebuff, but then Jensen backed off with drooping shoulders. 

“I’m okay,” Jared said. “You don’t need to take care of it. This’ll go away. I . . .uh . . . all the times I imagined that—but not like this. You could hurt me, Jen, really seriously, and I know you don’t want that. Your claws, and well, your teeth . . . I just . . . you’re still working on control, right? Hold that thought, _please_. Wait until we’re, y’know, the same species again. I promise—I _promise_ —I won’t say no. Not then.”

***

Morning found Jensen curled around Jared, fast asleep. The night before, Jensen had hunched down into a corner and sulked, and Jared had fallen asleep alone, curled up to try to keep warm. He smiled now to feel Jensen’s massive arms around him, and resolved to fix this mess today. 

The walk back to the set didn’t seem as long, but it was still painful. He refused all offers from Jensen to carry him, but walking naked through the forest brush added more to yesterday’s cuts and bruises. He quickly learned to walk with his hands cupped protectively around his groin to avoid returning branches as they walked. Without supper or breakfast, Jared stomach seemed to be trying to eat itself. The Sasquatch proved to be as inept as Jared at finding edible things in the wilderness. Just as Jared started feeling a bit light-headed he spied the glint of metal through the trees. 

“You found it!” he said to Jensen, who lumbered in front of him. Jensen turned his head, smiled, and gave a small grunt. Jared had had no idea how to get back, but Jensen had immediately set off, leaving Jared no choice but to follow. Jensen’s long strides slowed as they emerged from the trees, until Jared had to grab his hand to get him to continue. He noticed the faint trembling of Jensen’s arm, and looked up to see the whites of his eyes shining from the large hair-covered face. 

“Shh, it’s okay. It’s just the set. Everyone loves you. No worries, alright?” Scared Jensen had the potential to become violent, and Jared hoped that they would be able to easily slip into Eric’s office without any incident. Jared spied a police car a short distance away, and was relieved that Jensen hadn’t noticed it. Eric’s office trailer was not far from the treeline, and while this had been a problem when Jared had been kidnapped, it was a definite advantage now that the remains of his clothes had been left behind on the cave floor. The place was nearly deserted, which was unusual during the middle of the week. They reached Eric’s trailer without being seen, and Jared opened the door and quickly ushered Jensen inside. Eric’s shriek from inside the trailer made Jared rush to enter and shut the door behind him. 

“Eric! Eric, it’s me! It’s okay. Don’t yell; you’re scaring him!” Jared reached Jensen’s side and made his friend look at him. “Jensen? Relax. It’s all good. Eric’s just being a spaz. Nothing strange, right?” Jared smiled at him, projecting calm for all he was worth, and his fake smile became real when it worked and Jensen’s tense posture relaxed. 

“Oh my god! Jared, we’ve been looking for you. Wh-why are you naked? Is that . . . no . . . Oh, shit! Not Jensen? ” The sudden understanding on Eric’s face brought out Jared’s anger. 

“Yeah, ‘oh, shit.’ You knew about this? You bastard! You better fucking fix it!” 

“Everybody relax. I didn’t know about it, exactly. I just—here Jared, take my sweater—well, we had a really keen researcher that first year, and she dug up a lot of things that . . . well . . . anyway. There was an incident when writing about . . . uh. So I only kept one copy, and no one was ever supposed to see it. How did you get—oh doesn’t matter. It was that one, right? The Bigfoot script?” 

“Yeah. About that other ‘incident’. . . you have a cure?” 

“Oh, sure. It’s written right on the script—a note on the back I think.” 

“I think we left it on your desk, or maybe on the floor,” Jared said, and both he and Eric started shuffling through the papers piled on the desk. Jared glanced up once to check on Jensen and found him squinting at something on the floor. Relieved that Jensen was remaining quiet and was not wreaking havoc in the small trailer, Jared continued his search for he script. Only when he heard Jensen’s gruff, incomprehensible Sasquatch voice, slowly forming two almost-recognizable foreign words did Jared look up. Jensen seemed pleased with his efforts, and his challenging gaze met Jared’s as he purposefully repeated them a second time. Crinkled in Jensen’s hands was the script they searched for. 

“Jen? What are you . . .” 

“No!” Eric shouted. He didn’t have time to reach Jensen before the third and final repetition. 

Since Eric hadn’t yet replaced his desk lamp, there was no flash of light or sudden darkness this time. Jared’s vision became hazy, as if everything emitted heat waves, and he felt dizzy and stumbled. Something banged his head and he bent forward. 

“What happened,” Jared tried to say, but it came out as a series of grunts, and he jumped in surprise, bashing his head on the ceiling. He was hit by a small wave of vertigo when he looked down and found himself much taller than usual. Then he noticed the brown hair covering his enormous muscled body. The torn remains of Eric’s sweater lay at his feet. Jared looked up and couldn’t miss the smirk on Jensen’s face. 

“Oh, great,” Eric muttered, and backed away. He looked at the script in Jensen’s hands but never mentioned it. “Don’t worry, guys. I know someone who can fix this. Hang tight, and I’m just going to give them a call.” Jared batted the cell phone out of Eric’s hands—he’d meant to grab it and place it on the desk, but the new muscles and reach would take some getting used to. Everything felt strange and sore and uncomfortable. With his new and improved sense of senses, Jensen smelled even more amazing: like trees and earth and strawberries, and a faint whiff of copper. He saw Jensen’s gaze move downward from his face and to fix on Jared’s crotch. Jared looked down to where a—damned impressive!—erection stood out proudly from his shaggy fur. All of Jared’s attention now zeroed in on Jensen. 

“Oh shit! Not in my trailer, guys, please!” 

Jared knew that Eric was saying something, since he heard it as an annoying buzz in the background, but Jared’s mind was filled with the many more important things that he needed to be doing. With Jensen. Right now. In one long stride he was at Jensen’s side. Jared gripped his arm and pulled him out of the trailer. He made a bee-line for the nearest strand of trees, pulling Jensen along behind him. Jared wasn’t particularly concerned with whether Jensen wanted to be dragged into the trees, but a casual glance back showed the biggest toothy smile on the Sasquatch’s face. Oh, hell, yeah.

*end*


End file.
